The present invention relates to improvements in an air conditioner for vehicles.
A conventional air conditioner is constructed, as shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, to form a predetermined space in the lower portion of a chamber having a ventilation diffuser. In this air conditioner, a chamber B having a heat exchanger A and a chamber E having a heater diffuser C and a defroster diffuser D are partitioned by a throttle wall F, a chamber J having ventilation diffusers G, H and I are provided at the downstream side of the chamber E, and a space K is formed in the lower portion of the chamber J.
In the structure of the above conventional air conditioner, it is necessary to provide a throttle by the throttle wall so as to control the air temperature responsive to the modes of heating, defrosting and ventilating. The chamber E serves as a chamber for mixing the air. Since the chamber J is disposed in the downstream side of the chamber E, ventilating resistance largely increases due to the increases in the air passages and the throttles by the throttle wall. Consequently, this conventional air conditioner causes insufficient ventilation air flow rate even by dynamic pressure or forcible type in the ventilating mode.